Moonlight shadow
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: A la víspera del día más anhelado por toda mujer, Brutilda tenía los ánimos a medias. "Así como un vikingo no llora, un vikingo tampoco olvida." Al estar a lado de su marido, por dentro llevaba el mismo corazón del que fuese su mejor cómplice. Y era lo que le faltaba para poder unir su vida sin remordimientos.


**Heya'~! Heme aquí de nuevo para mala suerte de muchos supongo. Como había comentado en el pasado fic de HTTYD esta historia indirectamente señalaría una pareja que no sabría si gustaba u horrorizaba (lo cuál entiendo muy bien por qué) no sé muy bien cuántos fans haya de ellos pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir de ellos. En fin, la historia está ligeramente inspira en una canción homónima al título del grupo "Italobrothers", poco textual de lo que habla la letra,y algo...techno para la época de los vikingos. Si quieren escuchar la versión de Maggie Reilly más calmada o la que quieran también se vale. Los dejo no sin antes agradecer los comentarios de la historia anterior, me dieron más confianza :'D. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a Dreamworks & Cressida Cowell. Enjoy~.**

.

.

Sábado de fiesta. Sábado en la mañana en la que las mujeres de Berk se reunirían en su casa. Una no tan fatídica mañana en la que tendría que levantarse temprano, porque para ser sincera ella no había podido dormir. Y un día en la "pequeña" jovencita Thorston sería al fin desposada.

Ese asunto ya la estaba hastiando.

_—"Terminemos con esto."— Se_ repetía suplicante como si olvidara que ella no decidía qué tan rápido terminaría un día.

—¿Supiste que el nuevo bebé de Greta se cayó de la cuna?

—¿Y que la esposa de Áspero se veía a escondidas con el mercader Johan?

—¡De ese hombre ni me hables! Con eso que subió el precio del pescado gasta el cielo, ¡Ni Thor podría comprarle!—Cotilleaban las mujeres mientras cepillaban el largo cabello de Brutilda y lo peinaban a la medida de su tocado de flores. A pesar de no hacerle caso a la "interesantísima" conversación de las señoras, aquello sólo le confirmó que no estaba enterada ya de lo que pasaba en Berk, su hogar. ¿Y cómo no? Si al primer rayo de luz que se asomaba tomaba a su dragón y volaba al primer lugar que las inmensas alas de su dragón decidían. Y allí se quedaba todo el día. Platicando con ellos, durmiendo y a veces hasta enseñándoles nuevos trucos. Hasta que oscureciera. Tenía miedo que más personas cercanas igual desaparecieran en medio de sombras y árboles silenciosos.

—Después de todo, sí debo aumentarles la ración de comida a esos dos.—Comentaba para sí misma sonriendo y tratando de ignorar cómo jaloneaban su cabello peleándose por el peinado.

Cuando Brutilda se quedó sola con su madre para ayudarle con el vestido que ella misma había bordado con tanta ilusión para su "mujercita" la tensión de ambas parecía comprendida y se olvidaron de ella temporalmente.

—No puedo respirar.—Se quejaba la rubia por onceava vez en el día. Sólo por diversión al ver una venita arrugar la frente a su mamá.

—Deberías dejar de quejarte y sonreír más.—Habló la mayor supervisando que el sencillo vestido no tuviera alguna arruga.

—Yo debería hacer muchas cosas pero jamás obedezco.—Soltó divertida la chica sabiendo de antemano que su madre trataría de recriminarle algo pero al final ambas terminarían riendo.—"_No es mi asunto, pero debo hacerla reír lo más que pueda"._

—Está listo.—Ambas miraron el vestido puesto sobre la joven de 20 años. Brutilda se sonrojó al punto de tener que voltearse para evadir los comentarios de su mamá. Y es que, si ella años atrás trataba de ser lo menos femenina posible para que la tomaran en cuenta como guerrera, Thor en su afán de molestarla parecía haberla moldeado a mano (y con morbo) cuando ella dormía, o al menos ella era lo que decía. A la vista de los demás su fisionomía era engañosa. Ya que, a pesar de seguir siendo esbelta, el notable peso en el pecho y las curvas marcadas en la cadera le hacía pensar a los demás todo lo contrario. Miró a su conmovida madre hablar y hablar, probablemente de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, de las responsabilidades de ser una esposa, y hasta de los nietos que los padres querían que los futuros esposos tuviesen. Brutilda despertó del todo.

—Astrid te busca.—Se sobresaltó sin siquiera saber a qué hora la mayor abandonó la habitación para bajar y recibir a la otra chica. —Las dejaré para que hablen, pero no se tarden.

—Gracias, señora Thorston.—Escuchó decir a su compañera/amiga. Se giró obre sus talones mirando a Astrid aún con tintes infantiles en sus movimientos y ambas sonrieron de medio lado. Antes de decir cualquier cosa Astrid apresuró el paso y abrazó calidamente a Brutilda. Hasta Astrid estaba conmovida de ver tan arreglada a Brutilda. Sin embargo sólo ella misma sabía que además de conmovida, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel por lo que haría.

—_"Ahora mismo preferiría estar peleando con un pesadilla monstruosa que hacerle esto a ella..."_—Pensó para soltarla del abrazo. La dutura novia notó el repentino cambio de humor de la Hofferson.—_"Dependiendo de cómo lo tome, puede ser un magnífico regalo de bodas."_

—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gronckle?—Agregó burlándose la chica colocando sus manos en la cintura. Pero no podía hacerse la graciosa con todo el mundo. Hasta sus bromas eran diferentes desde hacía tres años.

—Siento mucho hacerte esto el día de tu boda...—Comenzó Astrid masajeando su frente y con su mano libre metiendola en un bolso que llevaba como adorno en la cadera.—Hippo me dijo que te diera esto.

—_"Esto está mal._"—Pensó Brutilda al notar lo rápido que se le había quebrado la voz a su amiga. Pero impasible intentó recobrar la postura. Del bolso sacó una hoja de papel arrugada y ligeramente manchada. Notablemente no era reciente.

—¿Acaso Hippo piensa sacarme de la Academia de Dragones? ¡Porque si es así dile que nadie me...!

—Te la manda Hippo...—Interrumpió levantando la voz para dejarle hablar.—Pero no la escribió él.—Brutilda parpadeó un par de veces. Definitivamente estaba más nerviosa que en la mañana. Temblando, acercó su mano y tomó aquel papel. Desvió la mirada desdoblando la hoja. Cuando creyó armarse de valor volvió su vista rápidamente al papel con varias letras ya corridas. Con una mano se tapó los ojos comenzando a reír incrédula para después romper en un llanto silencioso. El mismo miedo que sintió hacía tres años opacó todo en su cabeza. Un miedo que no era real. Pero el mismo que aún susurraba los mismos árboles al cantar una canción de dolor y tristeza. Astrid pensó que la mejor manera de ayudarla era dejándola con su pena. Que terminara de aceptar su propio destino y el de aquella persona que no tuvo el derecho de llegar más lejos.

—"_Estúpido..."_—Luego de eternos segundos frotando su cuellos con su manos y suspirando audiblemente miró a la cara a Astrid quien a su vez también se encontraba con los ojos llorosos.—Brutacio.—Soltó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y permitiéndose aligerar el nudo de su garganta. Astrid en tanto miró al techo tratando de calmarse y pensar en todo lo que le preguntaría su amiga. —¿Pero cuándo...?

—Hippo me dijo que hace tiempo...varios vikingos hicieron cartas dirigidas a sus familias y amigos por si...bueno...algo les llegaba a pasar. Ya sabes...riesgos del oficio. —Ambas sonrieron sin sentirlo al recordar las palabras del heredero de Estoico.—Brutacio en aquel entonces le pidió a Hippo que si algo le llegaba a suceder te entregara su carta, pero no cualquier día. Entenderás cuando la leas.

Brutilda miró por encima el papel. Enseguidá reconoció la mala caligrafía de su hermano (sobretodo por las faltas de ortografía casi al principio) y rió.

—¿Por qué no se la daría a nuestros padres?—Preguntó moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

—¿Sabes? Aún siendo...Brutacio...él consideraba que si se la daba a tus papás volverían a entristecerse recordando que su hijo ya no está con ellos. No quería deprimirlos más. Es igual a tí.—señaló intentando hacer sentirla mejor.

—No creo que los padres olviden la muerte de sus hijos.

—Pero no quería entristecerlos el día de tu boda. —Brutilda ensombreció sus ojos mirando el papel en sus manos para después mirara a su amiga.—Lo entenderás más cuando la leas.—Hofferson se acercó una vez más y dándole un cariñoso apretón de manos salió de la habitación. En tanto, Brutilda soltó un sonoro suspiro. Aún recordaba cómo le habían arrebatado la vida frente a ella a su mejor amigo. Su mejor confidente...

Sucedió un sábado por la noche. De las muchas que era cómplice de las travesuras silenciosas de los gemelos Thorston. Donde las personas se convierten en simples sombras y siluetas fundidas com lo que vive ahíl. Lejos de su hogar. Y muy a pesar de haber escuchado al Jefe Estoico hablando con sus más fieles hombres acerca de un supuesto "tráfico de dragones". Pero como siempre: "Si se escuchaba importante, no era divertido" como dictaba su lema. Volaron a una isla algo retirada de Berk donde probaban sus arriesgados inventos, explosiones y donde podían quemar/romper objetos libremente.

—Y con este son doce árboles , y un animal que parece cruza de oveja y pescado.—Comentó Brutacio sacudiendo sus manos orgullosamente.—Superé tu marca y mi mejor marca.— Brutilda, aún sentada en uno de los troncos que había logrado derribar estiró su brazo tomando una piedra y arrojándola a la cara de su hermano.

—Bien ganaste ¿Y qué? Aún así tardaste demasiado—Añadió la rubia restándole importancia al logro de su gemelo.

—Te apuesto el desayuno de mañana a que puedo hacerlo mejor que tú, hermana.—Dijo el chico levantando su puño desafiante.

—Entonces, si yo gano me darás tu desayuno por una semana, y si tu pierdes me das tu comida ¿Hecho?—Brutacio se quedó en blanco, apenas mirando hacia las esquinas razonando lo que le había dicho la rubia.

—...¡Hecho!—Ambos escupieron sus manos y las unieron pactando golpeando sus cabezas como acostumbraban. Pero su feroz batalla de miradas comenzada instantes atrás se vio interrumpida al escuchar ruido proveniente de los arbustos y los árboles. Ambos miraron el panorama echandole la culpa al viento. Sin embargo, Brutilda, a diferencia de su hermano, de vez en cuando podía presentir cuando algo andaba mal. A falta de juicio tenía que valerse de algo, las corazonadas. El rugir de Barf y Belch fue lo que la terminó de convencer que estaba en lo correcto al pensar en que corrían algún tipo de peligro incierto. Miró a los ojos de su hermano y un segundo rugido más fuerte que el primero los hizo correr entre los árboles para llegar con su dragón que estaba unos metros atrás descansando. Barf & Belch estaban siendo amarrados de sus patas por grandes hombres, no pudiendo hacer gran cosa debido a la gran red que cubría al dragón. La maldición cayó sobre el chico cuando sin pensarlo corrió hacia el que parecía el lider, y digo "parecía" porque como antes se dijo, ahí la gente y las cosas se convertían en simples sombras. Sólo se lanzó hacia el más grande sosteniendo una navaja que llevaba para emergencias. Brutilda no recuerda muchas cosas de ese día, y al parecer anhelaba algún día poder olvidarlo.

Trató de ayudarle a su hermano. La tomaron por el brazo y taparon su boca. Gritos desgarradores de Brutacio llamándola. Prácticamente estaba arriba de un barco desconocido y a la fuerza. Barf & Belch se deshicieron de los captores de su entrenadora. Un trozo de red enredado en la pata de Belch junto y lamentos de parte del dragón de dos cabezas. Brutilda corriendo tratándose de abrirse paso entre la complicada flora y oscuridad del lugar casi rompiéndose el pie resbalando con algo. Y por primera vez admitió estar asustada al ver sangre fuera de un cuerpo. Corrió de nuevo y un fuerte brazo alzado a la luz la detuvo.

Una. Cinco. Seis. Seis malditas veces fueron las que vio la silueta de un hombre bien formado encajar y sacar una lanza de un cuerpo delgado, y con un largo cabello que ambos adoraban. Aún después de lo que pasó, ese día ni ninguno se sentirá suficientemente orgullosa de haber asesinado a alguien por primera vez en su vida, al haberle proporcionado una fuerte patada por la espalda al mayor derribándolo en su momento de distracción, tomando la misma lanza limpiando la punta con sus ropas y dirigiéndose a él sin piedad y sin medirse en la fuerza de sus manos. La sangre de su adorado gemelo no merecía mezclarse con la de aquella bestia. Y nublada de todo sentido empuñó el arma del desgraciado perforando distintas partes de su cuerpo. Una escena algo cómica para ella considerando que aquel "poderoso" le imploraba piedad. ¿Así como no la tuvo con Brutacio?

—De todas formas te vas a morir en ese estado.—Comentó sin dejar de arremeter contra él riendo en un momento psicópata.—Pero aún no acabo.—Un par de veces más fue las que la chica Thorston se desgarraba entre sus gritos y las heridas que le provocó al mayor, muriendo en cuanto ella terminó.

—Brutilda...—Escuchó y soltó la lanza. Se había olvidado por completo de su hermano. De lo que estaba haciendo. Se talló la cara corriéndose gotas de sangre que le había salpicado y corrió a lado de su hermano. Eso es. Todavía podían salvarlo.

—Hermano, se ve feo, lo sé, pero la chamana puede curarte y así...

—Siento que ya perdí un pulmón. No me tomes de tonto...—Jadeó con fuerza apoyándose en que esta la única forma en la que podía hablar.

—¡Sólo cállate!— Gritó enojada con la él. Con la vida. Con todo. Cubrió sus oídos pasando a tomar con fuerza su cabeza.—Barf, Belch y yo te ayudaremos. Le diremos al jefe lo que pasó.—

—Oye...tarada...—Brutacio tosió sintiendo mil alfileres en el pecho y tosiendo sangre.—Perdón. Te debo el desayuno de la semana.—Rió a pesar del dolor abdominal que se lo llevaba. El dragón se acercó lentamente al cuerpo en el piso y a Brutilda quien sostenía a hermano entre sus brazos. Lo olieron y acercaron sus cabezas al rubio. Este sonrió sin fuerza pero con amor y acarició a ambos.

—¡No hagan eso! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No, bruto!—La chica sentía unas ganas inmensas de volver el estómago. De forma algo brusca, tomó la cara de su compañero de vida y lo miró a los ojos. La respiración de ambos era pausada y aún sin romper el contacto ambos comenzaron a llorar. A Brutacio sin importarle la sangre que escurría de su cabeza y que le entraba en los ojos.

—¿Con que...riesgos del oficio,eh? —Hasta para gastar las últimas bocanadas de aire, él quería tener estilo. —Brutilda...ya nisiquera veo...desde hace rato.—A ella le estallaba la cabeza. Era enfermizo el pensar que estaba viviendo aquello. Ella se limitó a llorarle, como nunca, a abrazarle, a implorarle que no se fuera, a mancharse las manos con la sangre que brotaba de la boca y el cuerpo de su hermano. Era su propia sangre.

—Estarás bien. No que seas tan genial como el grandioso Brutacio Thorston pero tienes talento.— Como si estuviera iluminándole para verle a la cara por última vez, las nubes se fueron lamentando la pronta separación de los gemelos, y la luz de la luna los alcanzó sólo a ellos. Brutacio se veía apacible, y eso no le gustaba a la chica. Ni dormido se veía así. Reposaba sus brazos sobre su estómago. La frente de esta estaba encima de la de su hermano y los ojos del chico estaban a medio cerrar. Qué más quisiera decir o pensar que estaban a medio abrir. Los dragones se consolaban así mismos. Jadeó, soltó lo último que le quedaba de vida y con toda la sinceridad del mundo pronunció...

—Te amo, hermana...— Y con 17 años, Brutacio Thorsthon fue despedido por la persona que más amo en el mundo; Brutilda. Por sus padres quienes consideraban un milagro el que aún no hubieran muerto de tristeza y estuvieran acompañando a su hijo en el Valhalla. Por sus amigos quienes incrédulos lamentaban a su manera la pérdida del jinete y sobretodo, del amigo que fue. Al que nunca le dejaron saber que él era la alegría de la academia. Por su leal dragón consternado y preocupados por la integridad de Brutilda. Y por el pueblo de Berk.

Era difícil. Lo complicado que era montar a Barf & Belch ella sola. Lo que le costó aprender a dominar ambas cabezas, y ver el asiento de Belch vacío. Cómo le dolía sus amigos y la manera en que habían cambiado para tratar de reconfortarla. Ya no eran los mismos. Y sintiendo pena por ella.

Algún día terminaría su duelo. Brutilda no era de las que viviera a prisa. Le dolía no poder tener a su hermano, y unir lo que habían construído desde el pasado cuando eran niños con el futuro que Brutilda mucho que se pareciera no podía actuar por dos, y eso la dejaba a medias en sus ganas de vivir. Cuánto de su día gastaba en ser alguien que no era.

Pero ese sábado era diferente. En unas horas estaría casada, y por la memoria de su hermano que nada opacaría ese día. Porque poniéndose serios, no es que lamentara del todo el hecho de perder algo de libertad. Le pudo haber ido peor. Bajó la escaleras y se sentó en la cama de su hermano. Rígida, ligeramente empolvada y gris. Se enfocó y sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a leerla hasta el final:

_«Poco querida y estúpida hermana:_

_Antes que nada, felicidades por tener el privilegio de tener en tus manos una carta hecha por Brutacio el Magnifico, como seguramente muchos me conocerán en el futuro. Conservala porque valdrá mucho en el futuro. Como sea._

_Espero que no haya la necesidad de entregarte esta carta, porque si es así, quiere decir que yo ya colgué el chaleco...o que ya no estoy... Tú entiendes. Pero jamás te librarás de yo... de mí...¡Patapez! ¿Se dice "de yo" o "de mí? Bah, dice que de mí, y no perderé oportunidad de molestarte hoy._

_Hoy te casas y déjame decirte que me río de tí. Te enjaularon, hermana. Seguramente te echaste doble porción de aceite de pescado en el cabello. Pobre del que se case contigo. Con tu olor a leche de yak agria por las mañanas. ¿Cuántos kilos has de haber engordado? Atesora el vestido si es que AÚN te queda. Pero tampoco creo que mi cuñado sea alguien muy guapo. Has de haber elegido a Patán. No sé, siempre te decía que terminarían juntos y que tendrían Brutilditas bigotonas o pequeños Patanes menos inteligentes que una red de pesca. Y si fue alguien más pues se echó la soga al cuello._

_Ahora buen...o bien, luego pregunto cómo se escribe: ¿recuerdas el inicio de la carta? Que Thor me perdone si deshonro a los vikingos machos peludos, y si decepciono a las masas debido a la imagen de invencible que tengo, pero ignora todo lo que te dije. Porque no serás la más lista (aceptémoslo) pero eres y serás la persona que yo más amo en el mundo. Nadie me conoce como tú, y tampoco hay otra persona que me acepte como lo haces tú. No dudo ni un segundo en que seas la joven más hermosa de Berk con el vestido que te hizo mamá, porque siempre hablaba de eso y de la ilusión de hacerle el vestido a su "adorada hija". Tienes tus encantos, hermana. Contigo tuve que compartir hasta el espacio dentro del estómago de mamá. Eres mi mejor amiga. La que me ha hecho algunos favores y no me delata acerca del algunas averías en las cabañas de los vecinos. Y además fuiste mi primer amor. Sí, porque eres mi gemela. Y sí, porque ambos sabemos que durante un tiempo sentimos un amor que desde el inicio supimos que no podía ser, pero ¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que se puede o lo que no? Era un afecto que alarmaría a nuestros padres y al pueblo entero. Que incluso nos exiliarían de Berk si se enteraban. Porque no era una cosa de niños, sino de adolescentes. Y nunca te lo dije, pero no besas tan mal. Gracias por que fui el primero que tuvo la oportunidad de describir cómo fue su primer beso y de impresionar a todos. Hasta a Hippo. Por cierto, mándales saludos a todos, y dile a Hippo y a Astrid que no se pasen del límite de cuatro hijos. Todos sabíamos que se quedarían juntos. Pero si fuiste tú la que se casó con él...aún más extraños. Pero es un buen chico aunque algo mandón. ¿Y te digo otra cosa? Mereces estar con alguien como él. O con alguien fuerte y valioso. Porque qué vidas tan aburridas las de los vikingos si tú no estuvieras._

_Sé que lo estás haciendo bien sin mí, y siempre te querré, porque dudo que el corazón olvide...a menos que me hayan mentido y lo que nos hace vivir sea el higado, en ese caso no sé. También salúdame a mamá y papá, ah y a nuestro bien nutrido yak, pero díselos otro día. No quiero que se pongan tristes por mi culpa y sobretodo el día en que su "guerrerita vikinga" se casa. Igual dale una caricia a Barf & Belch de mi parte. Espero que nadie más haya puesto su horrendo trasero sobre Belch._

_Y ya me cansé de escribir y medio pensar. También sientete privilegiada por haberte dedicado tanto tiempo de mi carta, pero si vivo y mi mano se cae o se seca por tanto que escribí te culparé absolutamente._

_Y aunque seas una vieja amargada de cincuenta años no dejes de explotar cosas ¿bien?_

_Hermana, así como un vikingo no llora, un vikingo tampoco olvida. Sé feliz y vive al máximo por los dos. Llevamos la misma sangre y casi el mismo corazón así que no me he ido del todo._

_Lastimosamente te quiere:_

_Brutacio el Todopoderoso (quien tiene la mejor hermana del mundo).»_

La chica dejó a su costado la carta con el cuidado como si fuese a desintegrarse en cualquier momento. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama de su hermano y lloró de nuevo apretando sus puños y tomando con fuerza lo que fueran las sábanas de aquel entonces. Sin embargo sus lágrimas morían en el borde de la sonrisa que su boca formó. Eso era lo que le faltaba.

—Tenía razón.—Su hermano la acompañaría en el día más importante de su vida, porque al leer, le dio la impresión de haberlo escuchado de viva voz de Brutacio a su lado todo el tiempo. Se puso de pie, se arregló el vestido y como pudo intentó quitar cualquier rastro de lágrima o llanto que pudiera tener.—Siempre tendré la excusa de "haber llorado por la emoción de mi boda".— Comentó triunfante. Se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa abriéndola lentamente. El rechinido hizo que Astrid se girara y entrara a la casa.

—"_Me alegra verla mejor."_—Astrid le ayudó con los últimos detalles para estar presentable previo a la ceremonia la cual se llevaría a cabo en le Gran Salón. Ya todos esperaba ahí. Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró al salón radiante colocándose a lado de Hippo con quien pronto también se casaría. Patapez a lado de su mejor amigo llorando tiernamente.

—Brutilda nisiquiera ha llegado. ¿Cómo puede ser que estés así?—Le susurró al regordete divertido ante la escena. Este gimoteó pasando secando sus ojos con el brazo.

—Soy un chico sensible y lo sabes.—Se defendió fingiendo estar bien.—Eso atraerá a las mujeres en un futuro, mi amigo.—Hippo negó con la cabeza y los tres rieron por lo bajo. Los dragones de los jinetes se encontraban a la entrada. Para ellos y los jinetes era una ocasión importante ver la unión de su amiga. Y Barf & Belch no se alejarían de su jinete, porque ahí estarían para comerle la cabeza a cualquiera que la hiciera llorar.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del Gran Salón se encontraba el Sr. Thorston esperando a su bella hija para entregarla. La chica nerviosa pero decidida tomó por su brazo a su padre.

—_"No es Brutacio, pero te pareces tanto a él."_—pensó hacia su padre, ya que cuando eran pequeños el líder de la familia siempre bromeaba diciéndole al aludido que él escoltaría a su gemela el día de su boda. Caminaron entre la gente quienes estaban a la expectativa del evento.

Brutilda aún se sentía algo incómoda. Se salvó de haberse casado con extranjero de alguna tribu amiga desde hace tiempo. Al final la profecía de su hermano fue acertada; se casaría con Patán. Incómodo al principio por el hecho de ser un tipo extraño e indefinido de "amigos" desde niños. Y porque ella siempre decía no saldría con él ni aunque fuera el último vikingo del planeta.

—Y mírenme.—Rechistó sin pensar. Su matrimonio iba más allá de ser una alianza de clanes cercanos. Ya tenían una relación de dos años. Porque quieran o no, Patán fue el que más se sinceró con la chica, y quien más la apoyó al perder a su hermano.

—Admito que esta tarde te ves mejor que yo.—Le susurró a su futura esposa en cuanto Estoico dio inicio a la ceremonia.

El evento pasó rápidamente y por primera vez en su vida Brutilda y Patán se comportaron de una forma tan seria que ni sus amigos (ni sus dragones) se lo creían.

Ya avanzado el banquete, la rubia se escabulló no muy lejos al techo de su hogar. Patán lo notó pero no dijo nada. Estaba al tanto de que su ahora esposa aún necesitaba ratos a solas y él lo respetaba

Esa noche de sábado era completamente diferente. Hace tres años, por mala suerte o porque así tenía que ser no encontró la forma de abrirse paso y llegar a él. Pero no era necesario que aún intentara alcanzarlo.

—Algún día iré contigo.—Confió.— Y personalmente te daré unos buenos golpes por tenerme tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.— Dentro de algunos o muchos años se reuniría con él. Brutacio ya habría pasado mucho tiempo buscando un lugar en el Valhalla para ellos dos. Donde el aire ya no fuera denso. Y que les evitara pensar.

—Como nosotros.

Como sólo ellos fueron iluminados aquel día y hasta hoy. Un vínculo siempre abrazaría a los gemelos que se amarían toda la vida.

Bajo la sombra a la luz de la luna.

_._

_._

**Honestamente no creí que quedara tan largo. Le calculaba a lo sumo unas 1,500 palabras pero la verdad el no medirme con el tamaño de los fics es un problema que tengo desde hace tiempo. **

**Ya sé que soy una desgraciada por lo que le hice a mi bello Brutacio, y fue un dilema decidir a quién le tocaba matarile xD no usé textualmente lo de "[...] le dispararon 6 veces con un arma (de fuego)" porque faltaba muuucho para que fueran inventadas. Debo recalcar que según lo que sé las bodas vikingas no son tan así, porque me dí cuenta que la describí algo parecidas a las bodas actuales, no se crean que Brutildita tenía un velo y había un sacerdote y la cosa. En general eran más privadas y simples ceremonias pero esto tenía que celebrarse en grande. Esto lo hice ignorando el hecho de que Brutaciolindomybaby está vivo en la segunda pelicula -QueYaCasiSaleYAAAAAAAY- así que no se preocupen, que hay Tuffnut para rato. Juro que el siguiente será alegre XD. Me voy porque lo terminé pasadas las cinco de la mañana y tengo sueñito. Chao~.**


End file.
